halofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Halo 3
'' Halo 3 est un [de tir à la première personne jeu vidéo], sur la base des événements fictifs et les paramètres dans le [[Halo | Univers''Halo''Universe'']]'' et est le suite de''Halo 2 . Il a été développé par Bungie Studios et publié par Microsoft. ''Halo 3 est sorti le 25 Septembre 2007 en Australie, au Brésil, en Inde, la Nouvelle-Zélande, l'Amérique du Nord, et à Singapour; le 26 Septembre 2007 en Europe, et le 27 Septembre 2007 au Japon. C'est une exclusivité de la Xbox 360. '' Le jeu est classé "M" pour Mature de sang, de gore, violence, langage grossier et par le ESRB. le système européen de classification PEGI a donné au jeu un "16 +" de notation, qui sert de ligne directrice plutôt que comme une règle. Le U. K. sortie est noté 15 par le BBFC. Dès sa sortie, Halo 3'majoré de 300 millions de dollars dans sa première semaine. Plus d'un million de personnes ont joué''Halo 3''sur le Xbox Live dans les vingt premières heures. Comme du 3 Janvier 2008,Halo 3''a vendu 8,1 millions exemplaires, et a été le jeu vidéo le plus vendu de l'année 2007 aux Etats-Unis l'ensemble, le jeu a été très bien accueilli par la critique, avec la Forge et multijoueur offres désignée comme caractéristiques fortes. En Mars 2009 plus de 1 milliard de matchs en ligne a été joué. Un prequel au jeu, Halo 3: ODST, a été libéré dans le monde entier le 22 Septembre 2009. ' Campagne Campagne se compose de dix niveaux, dont neuf sont jouables, et ils racontent l'histoire de''Halo 3''. # Arrivée - "Brace de l'impact." (Cinématique, tutoriel sur un seul joueur) # Sierra 117 -''"Lève-toi. Engager le combat."'' # Crow's Nest -''"Effacer la base, tout ce qu'il faut."'' # Tsavo Highway -''"monter. Apprenez à Voi ."'' # La tempête -''"Reclaim the City. Faire un trou."'' # Floodgate -''"Arrêtez le infestation. Trouver Cortana ."'' # L'Arche -''"Rechercher les déchets pour le cartographe [[]]."'' # Le Pacte -''"franchir la barrière. Stop vérité ."'' # Cortana -''"purifier High Charity. Enregistrer Cortana [[]]."'' # Halo -''"Light l'anneau. Détruisez les Flood ."'' Terrain Arbiter.jpg left | 260px | thumb | Le [[Master Chief et le Arbiter dans la jungle de l'Afrique orientale aussi dans le niveau "Sierra 117 ".]] L'histoire commence environ deux semaines après les événements du''Halo 2 , le Novembre 17th, 2552. SPARTAN-117 entre l 'atmosphère de Terre et s'écrase dans une Afrique jungle à l'est. Après avoir été récupéré par sergent-major Avery Johnson, le Arbiter, et une poignée de Marines, le groupe fait son chemin dans la jungle vers un point d'extraction désigné. Pacte forces sont observés dans la région et Johnson prend une décision stratégique visant à scinder le groupe en place pour réduire leurs chances de trouver repéré. SPARTAN-117 et l'arbitre de continuer sur le chemin de la zone d'extraction avec la deuxième équipe, les combats de nombreuses troupes Pacte dans le processus, mais en atteignant la zone d'extraction, Avery Johnson Pelican groupe composé de deux pélicans, sont en embuscade et abattu par Banshees. prisonnier Johnson et ses hommes sont alors capturés et emmenés par un certain nombre de brutes dirigé par un Brute Chieftain. Le Master Chief, arbitre, et la société se frayer un chemin à travers des hordes d'ennemis et, éventuellement, de les sauver, après quoi un pélican arrive et les ramasse. right | 280px | thumb | CSNU installation souterraine "Crow's Nest". Le Pelican les amène à Nest Crow's Nest, qui est utilisé comme une base locale des opérations menées par le Conseil de sécurité. Ici, le commandant Miranda Keyes et Lord Hood planifier un dernier effort pour arrêter le Pacte de l'activation d'un Forerunner artefacts mis au jour en dehors des ruines de la ville de New Mombasa. Leur plan est d'avoir le Master Chief et un petit groupe de marines de percer un trou dans les défenses anti-aériennes de vérité, de sorte que Lord Hood peut initier un air à faible niveau de la grève sur l'artefact. Leur planification est vite interrompue lorsque le courant est coupé et le Prophète de la Vérité diffuse une annonce à tous les survivants des forces humaines que leur perte est inévitable. Peu de temps après, les loyalistes Pacte de découvrir l'installation et de montage d'une agression lourde. Après une brève lutte, l'avant-poste est perdu et il est détruit par une bombe activée par SPARTAN-117. profondément sous terre, le Master Chief regroupe les survivants Marines et fait son chemin dans la ville africaine de Voi, Kenya par la route Tsavo Highway. Quelque temps après, Spartan-117 avec une poignée de Marines détruire les défenses anti-aériennes Pacte Lord Hood dirige le dernier des navires militaires de la Terre contre la vérité et l'artefact. Comme Hood monte son attaque sur le prophète, la Vérité active de l'artefact et crée un portail Slipspace énorme, où tous les navires Pacte retraite. Dans le même temps, une Pacte cruiser contrôlée par le Flood, une espèce parasite, arrive tout à coup par l'intermédiaire Slipspace et se bloque dans Voi, le parasite se propage rapidement dans toute la ville. Comme les forces de l'homme pour tenter de combattre l'infestation, nombreux sont infectés par le déluge. Le Pacte séparatistes dirigé par] le capitaine du navire ['Vadum, arrive à la Terre et aide la lutte contre l'infestation. Les Élites informe le commandant Keyes que d'une construction du Conseil de sécurité est à bord du vaisseau s'est écrasé contre les inondations, et identifié comme Cortana. Après avoir récupéré Cortana, Spartan-117 retournés à l'ombre d'intention pour superviser les réparations faites par 343 Guilty Spark. Toutefois, c'est seulement un message enregistré de sa part. Cortana informe que le Fossoyeur est venu sur terre avec une armée de Flood, et que de l'autre côté est une solution à l'infestation des inondations, sans avoir à tirer les anneaux. Lord Hood questions plan Cortana, en supposant qu'il pouvait être un piège contre les inondations, mais SPARTAN-117 dit fermement Hood qu'il lui fait confiance. Lord Hood et le reste du Conseil de sécurité restent sur Terre pour la défendre contre l'invasion des inondations tout en entrant Keyes commandant et les parcours des élites par le biais du portail. En arrivant à l'Arche, les séparatistes Pacte engage la flotte Pacte loyalistes tandis que le Conseil de sécurité lance une campagne de terrain. Après l'atterrissage sur l'Arche, 343 Guilty Spark aide à diriger le Master Chief et les forces du CSNU à] la [| Cartographe Ark, la chambre des cartes de l'arche, pour trouver la salle de contrôle de l'Arche Pour accéder à la commande Chambre, le Conseil de sécurité et les séparatistes Pacte devez désactiver trois générateurs bouclier qui sont au coeur de trois tours séparées. Bien que SPARTAN-117 et l'arbitre réussir à désactiver les premier et deuxième tours, radios Johnson Keyes, en lui disant qu'il doit rebrousser chemin à cause de l'agression de l'ennemi. Lorsque SPARTAN-117 et les élites sont arrivés à la troisième tour, Johnson et ses hommes sont nulle part pour être vu. Après la barrière bouclier final protéger la salle de contrôle désactive, l'arrivée des crues infestées High Charityvia Slipspace et s'écrase sur l'Arche, libérant Inondation dispersion Pods comme il tombe. Après avoir manipulé l'infestation à proximité, Spartan-117 entraîne le reste du Conseil de sécurité et de survie des forces Sangheli par des véhicules blindés à l'assaut de la citadelle Citadelle contenant la salle de contrôle, qui est fortement défendu par les forces loyalistes Pacte. Une fois à l'intérieur de la Citadelle, la Vérité diffuser son sermon et révèle la prise Johnson à ses disciples. Tout comme la Vérité est sur le point de force Johnson pour activer les anneaux, les accidents de Keyes dans la salle de contrôle en utilisant un pélican. Sachant qu'elle ne peut pas tuer tous les Brutes, Keyes se rend compte qu'elle doit tuer Johnson et elle-même pour arrêter les anneaux d'être activé. De derrière, la vérité tue Keyes, puis en utilisant la main de Johnson sur le terminal à proximité, active tous les Halos restant dans la galaxie. Tout comme SPARTAN-117 et l'arbitre atteindre le sommet, deux Flood formes Tank y faire face. Le Fossoyeur, communication à travers les formes d'inondation deux, exhorte les deux d'unir leurs forces pour mettre fin à l'ouverture de la Halos et de la Vérité. Avec l'aide de l'inondation, SPARTAN-117 et l'arbitre abattus toutes les forces Pacte défendre la vérité. A votre arrivée à l'Arche de contrôle terminal, ils trouvent Johnson deuil de la perte de Keyes, et la vérité partiellement infecté. L'arbitre, après une courte confrontation avec la vérité sur le vrai but de la Halos, exécute la vérité avec son épée d'énergie, tout comme le Master Chief désactive tous les Halos. Peu de temps après la désactivation de la Halos, le Fossoyeur les trahit et empêche le duo de s'échapper, bien que Johnson parvient à, par Keyes s'est écrasé Pelican. Le duo réussi à échapper à la Citadelle via un tunnel d'accès près de l'ascenseur ils ont utilisé plus tôt. SPARTAN-117 enregistre alors une hallucination de Cortana et suit la figure d'un panneau de contrôle. Il a ensuite activé le panneau, surpris de voir que l'Arche est la fabrication d'une remplacement Halo après la destruction de la précédente. Sachant que la menace de l'inondation est indéniablement apocalyptique, SPARTAN-117 décide qu'il va activer le nouveau Halo. Ayant besoin d'un index dans l'ordre de tirer l'anneau, Spartan-117 s'est écrasé voyages dans le haut de bienfaisance pour récupérer Cortana, sachant qu'elle a toujours l'indice qu'elle a acquis à partir de Installation 04. Une fois récupérés, Cortana charge le SPARTAN à la surcharge''moteurs haute Charity, afin de détruire le Fossoyeur. L'arbitre arrive par Banshee pour aider les SPARTAN dans la lutte contre les inondations. Les deux échappés de''High Charity''avant qu'elle n'explose en utilisant un endommagé, mais toujours pilotable Pelican. Les survivants Elites et du Conseil de sécurité du personnel du retour sur Terre, ne laissant que le sergent Johnson, Spartan-117 avec Cortana et l'arbitre de faire leur chemin vers le nouveau Halo. Comme ils font leur chemin à la nouvelle Halo Control Room, les formes les inondations arrivent par Inondation dispersion Pods afin de prévenir l'activation de la Halo Array. De là, ils découvrent rapidement que Fossoyeur tente de se reconstruire sur le nouveau Halo. Comme le Sergent Johnson essaie d'activer l'anneau, 343 Guilty Spark tire un coup de laser de défense à lui après s'être rendu compte qu'il va détruire l'installation. Le moniteur se met ensuite sur le SPARTAN et explosions l'arbitre de la salle de contrôle, en laissant le SPARTAN Guilty Spark à détruire par lui-même. SPARTAN-117 détruit avec succès le moniteur avec le Laser Spartan et tente de réparer Johnson. Mortellement blessé, Johnson a exhorté le SPARTAN de lui envoyer "avec un bang". Avec le Halo activé, SPARTAN-117 et la course vers l'Arbiter frégate''Forward Unto Dawn''utilisant Warthog Johnson. N'ayant pas le temps d'atteindre le poste de pilotage, les ajouts Master Chief Cortana dans la frégate de commencer à décoller avant que l'arbitre est en mesure de prendre les commandes. La moitié avant de la'Dawn, contenant l'arbitre, il fait par le portail. Toutefois, comme Halo se secoue en pièces au cours de sa séquence de tir et les dommages de l'Arche, le portail désactive que l'autre moitié de la'Dawn contenant chef et Cortana y entrer. Cela les causes de rip off de l'autre moitié du navire et être envoyé dans un endroit inconnu de l'espace assez loin de l'explosion de Halo, cependant, car ils ne sortent pas de l'autre côté du portail, ils ne se rendent jamais Retour à la Terre. Retour sur Terre, Lord Hood est titulaire d'un service commémoratif en l'honneur de ceux qui sont morts dans la Guerre de l'homme-Pacte, avec l'arbitre et les Marines de nombreux présents. Avec vérité morte, le Pacte vaincu, et le déluge détruit, la guerre longue et dévastatrice est enfin terminée. Bien qu'il ait dit qu'il ne peut jamais pardonner à l'arbitre de ce que le Pacte fait pour la race humaine, Lord Hood sincèrement Merci pour lui debout par le Master Chief jusqu'à la fin. Après le service, les Séparatistes Pacte retournés dans leur Accueil planète. Après les crédits, il est révélé que SPARTAN-117 et Cortana sont encore en vie à bord de la partie arrière de la''Forward Unto Dawn , Dawn qui avait apparemment arraché avant de passer de l'autre côté du portail . Les SPARTAN flotteurs à une cryotube et comme il monte dans, commentaires Cortana "''tu vas me manquer." Il répond: «''Réveillez-moi, lorsque vous avez besoin de moi." Si le dernier niveau est achevée le légendaire difficulté, la section de l'avant''Unto Dawn''que Cortana et le Chef sont à bord est considéré dérive vers une Planète inconnue planète. Personnages ((Col-begin)) ((Col-2)) Personnages principaux ''Conseil de sécurité' * Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 * Amnesty International Construction Cortana * Major [] Avery J. Johnson * Commander [] Miranda Keyes * L'amiral Lord Hood Terrence Pacte séparatiste s * L'arbitre Thel 'Vadam * [capitaine] ['] Pacte loyalistes s * Prophète Haut de la vérité Inondation * Fossoyeur Forerunner * 343 Guilty Spark ((Col-2)) Les personnages secondaires Du Conseil de sécurité * Lieutenant Hocus " * Le sergent artillerie Reynolds * Sergent instructeur Pete Stacker * Soldat de première classe [Dubbo] Pacte séparatiste s * Ntho Sraom * Usze 'Taham Précurseurs' ' * Bibliothécaire * Didact * Mendiants Bias * Offensive Bias ((Col-end)) Personnages mineurs ((Col-begin)) ((Col-2)) Conseil de sécurité' * Conseil de sécurité Marine Corps ** Marine Fantassin ** Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ** Dropship * Conseil de sécurité de la Marine ** Fighter ** Conseil de sécurité de la Marine Crewman * Office of Naval Intelligence ** Personnel de reconnaissance * travailleurs [Voi Factory] Les séparatistes Pacte' '' * Sangheili Loyalistes Pacte' ''' * San 'Shyuum * Jiralhanae * Mgalekgolo * Unggoy * Kig-Yar * Yanme'e ((Col-2)) Inondation * Les formes sauvages ** Infection formulaire s ** Combat formulaire s ** Carrier formulaire s * Pure forme s ** Tank formulaire s ** Stalker formulaire s ** Formulaire à distance s Forerunner * Sentinel s * Constructeur s * Monitor s ((Col-end)) Caractéristiques Armes Ce sont les armes dans le jeu: ((Col-begin)) ((Col-2)) Commandement spatial des Nations Unies Standard * MA5C individuelle des systèmes d'armes de combat (fusil d'assaut) * Bataille SR BR55HB Rifle (Battle Rifle) * M6G personnels des systèmes d'armes de défense (Magnum) * M7/Caseless Submachine Gun (SMG) * M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade (Grenade Frag) * M41 SSR MAV / AW Rocket Launcher (lance-roquettes) * Système d'arme M90 Fermer Assault (Shotgun) * SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle (fusil de sniper) * / Modèle d'arme anti-véhicule 6 Grindell / Galiléen Nonlinear Rifle (Laser Spartan) Support * AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (tourelle mitrailleuse) * LAU-65D/SGM-151 (Pod missiles) * M7057/Defoliant projecteur (lance-flammes) Précurseur * Sentinel Beam Matériel * Bubble Shield * Drain de pouvoir * Trip Mine * Portable Grav Lift * Radar Jammer - Suppression du jumelage (paru en cartes de la communauté pour Bungie vs Monde et [sur l' 7e] playlists) * Flare - Suppression du jumelage (paru en cartes de la communauté pour le Bungie vs Monde et [sur l' 7e] playlists) * Regenerator * Déployable de couverture - Pas de jumelage par défaut * Invincibilité - Campagne seulement * Automatisé tourelle - Campagne seulement * Cloaking - Campagne seulement * Active Camouflage - Multijoueur uniquement (semblable à Cloaking) * Overshield - Multijoueur uniquement (semblable à Invincibilité) * Personnalisé Power Up - Jeux personnalisé, et le MLG (playlist) seulement ((Col-2)) Pacte Standard * Type-1 antipersonnel Grenade (Grenade Plasma) * Type-1 arme à impulsions / Sword (Sword Energy) * Type-25 Réalisé pistolet de l'énergie (pistolet à plasma) * Type-25 Réalisé Rifle énergie (Fusil Plasma) * Type-26 anti-personnel fixes Gun (Shade) * Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Needler) * Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon (Gun barres de combustible) * Type de système-50 Sniper Rifle (Rifle Beam) * Type-51 Carbine (Carbine Pacte) Support * Type-52 à énergie dirigée Support Weapon (tourelle à plasma) Jiralhanae (Brute ) * Type-2 antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade (Grenade Spike) * Arme Type-2 de l'énergie / Hammer (Gravity Hammer) * Type-3 antipersonnel / Antimatériel incendiaires Grenade (grenade incendiaire) * Type-25 Carbine (Spiker) * Type-25 Grenade Launcher (Shot Brute) * Type-52 Pistolet (Mauler) ((Col-end)) Véhicules ((Col-begin)) ((Col-2)) CSNU * Behemoth classe de transport de troupes (Elephant) * [-14 Hornet] (Hornet) * M12 Warthog LRV (Warthog mitrailleuse) * M12G1 Warthog LAAV (Gauss Warthog) * M274 Mongoose ULATV (Mongoose) * M808B Scorpion MBT (Scorpion) * transport de troupes M831 (Warthog de transport de troupes) Non utilisables * ((UNSCShip | Transférer Dawn Unto)) (FFG-201) * ((UNSCShip | Devenir Aegis)) (FFG-307) * D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship (Pelican) * Albatross Heavy Dropship (Albatros, apparaît sur l'épave Sandtrap) * [Longue-Épée classe Starfighter] (épée longue Interceptor) ((Col-2)) Pacte Standard * Type-26 au sol des aéronefs de soutien (Banshee) * Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Ghost) * Type-25 Wraith (Wraith) * Type-52 d'artillerie antiaérienne (Wraith Anti-Air) Jiralhanae (Brute ) * Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Chopper Brute) * Type-52 véhicules de soutien d'infanterie (Prowler Brute) Non utilisables * Assault Carrier * CCS classe Battlecruiser * Forerunner Dreadnought * Seraph Starfighter Chasseur-intercepteur * Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (Scarab) * Type-52 Troop Carrier (Phantom) ((Col-end)) Multijoueur Cartes Cartes standard right | thumb | La carte Valhalla. A sa sortie, Halo 3'a été livré avec 11 cartes multijoueur qui pourrait être joué plus de Xbox Live. Halo 3''a le plus petit nombre de cartes multijoueurs publié le lancement, en tant que''Halo: Combat Evolved''avait 13, et''Halo 2''a 12. Pour lutter contre ce manque de cartes, de nombreux joueurs personnalisés en utilisant les cartes de cette nouvelle fonctionnalité, Forge. ' L'épilogue Maps, Sand Tarp, sans limites et Pit Stop sont des cartes officielles ré-édité par Bungie, qui comprennent de petits changements comme la suppression des portes bouclier, armes et véhicules engendre engendre. * Construction * Epitaph / Epilogue * Guardian * Ground High Ground * Isolation * Resort Last Resort Narrows * Sandtrap / Sand Tarp * Snowbound / Boundless * Le Pit Pit Stop / Pit Stop * Valhalla Heroic Map Pack ((| Main Map Pack Héroïque)) Le Heroic Map Pack est téléchargeable via le Xbox Live Marketplace. Les cartes incluses dans ce pack de cartes sont les suivants: * Fonderie * Rat * Standoff Legendary Map Pack ((| Main Legendary Map Pack)) Le Legendary Map Pack est téléchargeable via le Xbox Live Marketplace pour 800 points Microsoft. Les cartes incluses dans ce pack de cartes sont les suivants: * Avalanche * Blackout * Ville [(Level) | Ghost Town] Cold Storage ((| Main Cold Storage (Level))) Cold Storage est téléchargeable via le Xbox Live Marketplace gratuitement et est la carte septième téléchargeable pour Halo''3''. Il est sorti le 07/07/08, Bungie Day, comme un don gratuit à l'ensemble de''Halo 3''de la Communauté à travers le monde. Mythic Map Pack ((| Main Map Pack Mythic)) Le Mythic Map Pack est téléchargeable via le Xbox LIVE Marketplace pour 800 points Microsoft, soit par l'obtention d'un code pour le pack de cartes grâce à l'obtention d'une copie de Halo''Halo Wars Limited Edition''. Dans le cadre du titre mise à jour pour Halo 3 les cartes mythiques comprennent trois crânes de nouvelles pour trouver dans les cartes. Les cartes incluses dans ce pack de cartes sont les suivants: * Assemblée * Orbital * Sandbox Un deuxième Mythic Map Pack, également connu sous le nom "ODST Map Pack", a été libéré et peut être acquis par achat''Halo 3: ODST''ou de Février 2 sur Xbox Live Marketplace pour 800 points. Les cartes incluses dans ce pack de cartes sont les suivants: * Citadelle * Heretic * Longshore Apparence Tags Service Le numéro de service est de savoir comment les joueurs peuvent être identifiés rapidement sur le champ de bataille, au lieu des noms longs et les combinaisons de nombres complexes qui ne sont pas adaptés aux situations de combat qui ont besoin rapidement ordres tactiques ou de communication. Le numéro de service est composé d'une lettre suivie de deux chiffres. Quelques exemples de balises de service sont K90, C27, A12, S86, D17, D21 et. Certaines balises de service sont interdites, et en entrant leur donnera le message d'erreur "Cette étiquette de service est actuellement en cours d'utilisation par le Conseil de sécurité." En règle générale, les étiquettes qui identifient''Halo''caractères, marques, ou des mots injurieux sont interdits. Ces marqueurs sont: " I17", " N64", " P52", " A55 "," P00 "," J00 "," F49 "," A23 ", et" [ trayons | T17] ". "O00" est bloqué en raison de son utilisation dans Temporaire Profil s. Tout se terminant en 00 est bloqué. Selon Bungie, que du 14 Mars le plus utilisé balises de service par les joueurs de Halo 3'sont, en ordre décroissant, O07 , M16 ,I69,P26,Story S80 ,N99,Wikipedia: F/A- 18 Hornet F18 , H20 ,I87, et'' fait .{{ D13)) ' Permutations Armor ((Principale | Permutations Armor)) Il existe deux modèles de joueurs où les joueurs peuvent choisir de, la norme SPARTAN ou un modèle de Elite modèle. Chaque modèle a plusieurs permutations d'armure qui peuvent être combinés. Toutes les permutations d'armure ne sont pas d'effets sur le gameplay. Emblèmes ((Main emblèmes Multijoueur |)) Un emblème est une image hautement personnalisable qui s'affiche sur le bras droit d'un Spartiate et le dos d'une élite pendant les matchs multijoueurs, ils sont là pour donner à un joueur d'une identité pour eux-mêmes. Halo 3 introduit plusieurs nouveaux emblèmes pour le joueur à utiliser avec de nouveaux horizons pour personnaliser davantage cet emblème. Couleurs Il ya dix de base et les couleurs primaires, chacune avec trois nuances de l'autre qui sont utilisés pour personnaliser la couleur de votre multijoueur et de l'emblème. Sur la couleur détail armure, il ya une petite peints VI la plus notable sur Mark VI épaule. Silver*''''', acier », et'' blanc ''''Rouge Mauve *'', », et le saumon'' ' ''Coral *'', Orange », et Peach'' ''' ''Jaune''Gold *'', »et'' Pale Vert*'', Sage », et Olive'' Aqua*'' Teal'', », et cyan'' ' Cobalt Blue, *'','' et Sapphire '' 'Orchid *'', Violet », et Lavande'' ' ''Rubine *'' Crimson'', »et'' Pink '' ''Tan *Brown, », et Kaki'' ' *«Noir» peuvent encore être utilisés, mais seulement dans les modes de jeu Forge ou personnalisé, comme la couleur du joueur forcé sous Paramètres généraux. *Zombie' une version un peu plus jaunâtre de'Green' de rendre les acteurs ressemblent à des zombies. Uniquement disponible en Forge ou les modes de jeu personnalisés comme la couleur du joueur forcé sous Paramètres généraux. Matchmaking ((Jumelage | Main)) Matchmaking est où les gens peuvent jouer avec et contre eux par un système de recherche spécialement conçu et listes de lecture multiples. En matchmaking, EXP et compétences peut être obtenu pour élever les rangs. Aussi, sur certaines cartes comme «Guardian» et «Narrows», divers équipements tels que le Flare et radar Jammer ont été enlevés en raison de l'équilibre des changements. Playlists ((Playlist | Main)) Les playlists sont des listes de variantes de jeu différentes de libre-pour-tous les jeux d'équipe pour. Ils sont divisés en rang, social, Hardcore, communautaire, DLC, tournois et Weekends Double EXP. Veto Le système de veto est une nouvelle addition à Halo 3. Dans un jeu, après la carte et des charges type de jeu pour chaque joueur, un décompte de 10 secondes commence. Si la majorité des joueurs dans le match décider de veto, en appuyant sur le bouton (X), avant le compte à rebours se termine, une autre carte et mode de jeu de la sélection seront sélectionnés pour être lus sur. Si une carte et mode de jeu est opposé son veto à la majorité des joueurs, la possibilité de veto sera perdue pendant le compte à rebours prochaine. Dans certains cas, les joueurs pourront voir la carte et changer mode de jeu, mais les joueurs encore obtenir la possibilité de veto. C'est simplement parce que le cadre de l'hôte ne peut soutenir la carte, ou si quelqu'un dans le parti ne peut pas jouer la carte. Lorsque cela se produit, vous avez toujours le droit de veto sur la prochaine carte et le type de match. Rangs ((Main | 1 = Rang (Halo 3 Multiplayer) | Classement L1 = )) Le système de classement est basé sur de véritables grades militaires. Pour avancer en grade, les joueurs doivent gagner la quantité requise d'EXP. Pour les rangs d'officier, les joueurs doivent aussi atteindre un certain niveau de compétences dans une playlist classée. Si un joueur gagne un certain montant d'expérience, mais n'atteint pas le niveau de compétence nécessaire pour atteindre le grade d'officier prochaine, ils seront plutôt promu à un grade supérieur de leur grade actuel (Par exemple, A Major qui gagne 200 EXP, mais n'a pas un niveau de compétence de 35 sera promu au grade de major, grade 2 à gagner 300 EXP). Chaque rang agent a une "finale" de qualité qui est représenté par un nom unique au lieu d'un nombre. Sergent instructeur a aussi cette fonction. Beaucoup d'autres joueurs qui ont le juge de grade 4 rang ou "lingots d'or» comme un signe de manque de compétences, mais pas nécessairement toujours vrai. ''Halo 3''utilise le http://research.microsoft.com/osa/apg/trueskill.aspx TrueSkill système mis en place par Microsoft afin de déterminer le niveau de compétence dans les playlists classés. ((Col-begin)) ((Col-2)) Engagé Ratings * Recrutement * Apprenti (grades 1 et 2) * Privé (grades 1 et 2) * Caporal (grades 1 et 2) * Sergent (grades 1, 2 et 3) * Sergent instructeur (grades 1, 2, 3, et le sergent-chef) ((Col-2)) Avis agent * lieutenant (grades 1, 2, 3, et le premier lieutenant) * Le capitaine (grades 1, 2, 3, et le personnel du capitaine) * Major (grades 1, 2, 3, et le principal domaine) * Commander (grades 1, 2, 3 et Counter commandant) * Le colonel (grades 1, 2, 3, et colonel de l'armée) * Brigadier (grades 1, 2, 3, et le général de brigade) * général (grades 1, 2, 3, et cinq étoiles en général) ((Col-end)) Jeux personnalisé ((Main Jeux personnalisé |)) Dans le Lobby Jeux personnalisé, les joueurs ont la possibilité de choisir les modes de jeu et les joueurs de cartes ont fait et que vous souhaitez jouer avec leurs amis, ils comprennent personnalisé types de jeu et variantes de la carte. Contrairement à de jumelage, des jeux personnalisés ne donnent pas EXP. Types de jeu standard * Slayer - Tuez vos ennemis. Tuez vos amis ennemis. Tuez vos amis. * Oddball - Tenir le crâne de gagner des points. C'est comme Hamlet, avec des fusils. * King of the Hill - Contrôle de la colline pour gagner des points. Gagnez des points pour gagner. Il est bon d'être roi. * Capture the Flag - Envahir fief de votre adversaire, de saisir leur pavillon, et le retourner à votre base de marquer. * Assault - Transportez votre bombe à la base ennemie, il plante, et de la défendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. * Territoires - Défendez votre territoire et le contrôle de la terre. Les équipes de gagner des points pour les territoires qu'ils contrôlent. * Juggernaut - Si vous remplissez les Juggernaut, tuer le Juggernaut. * Infection - La lutte intemporelle de l'homme par rapport zombie. Si vous décédez par une main de zombie, vous rejoindre leurs rangs. * VIP - Un joueur de chaque équipe sont très importants. Enlevez les VIP de l'ennemi pour les points, mais prendre soin de votre propre. Types de jeu personnalisé Dans''Halo 3, il ya un certain nombre d'options qui peuvent être changés pour des jeux personnalisés. En appuyant sur X dans le hall d'avant-match de l'hôte peut modifier les options par défaut, à quel que soit le joueur choisit et peut enregistrer les modifications lorsque vous avez terminé en appuyant sur X à nouveau pour enregistrer en tant que type de jeu personnalisé. Les options qui peuvent être modifiés: Résistance aux dommages * * Bouclier multiplicateur * Taux de recharge de Bouclier * Immunitaire aux headshots * Chiffres de Grenade (grenade de régénération, on ou off) * Munitions infinies * Collecte des armes (Enabled, Disabled) * La vitesse Player ** (25%, 50%, 75%, 90%, 100%, 110%, 125%, 150%, 200%, 300%) * Gravité Player ** (50%, 75%, 100%, 200%) * L'utilisation des véhicules (Full utilisation, seul passager, Aucun) * Motion tracker (off, amicaux seulement, normal, renforcé) ** Plage (10m, 25m, 75m, 100m, 150m) * Véhicules Indestructible (ON, OFF) * Couleurs Player forcé (comme le noir ou Zombie) ** Signifie que tous les joueurs dans le jeu sera forcé de la couleur de votre choix. * Plus de boucliers et de camouflage actif ne peut être donnée à une certaine équipe / joueur ou tout le monde sur spawn ou ré-pondre. Forge ((Forge | Main)) Forge est un éditeur «objet» qui peut être utilisé pour éditer des cartes multijoueurs. Il ne permet pas autant de liberté d'éditer / créer des cartes comme un éditeur de carte PC, comme le Halo'' Custom EditionetHalo 2 Vista''kits de montage. Les joueurs peuvent, toutefois, modifier des objets, spawn points, armes, téléporteurs et les propriétés des objets sur la carte, etc Alors que dans une carte de forge, les joueurs peuvent commencer à éditer les cartes par la presse sur la touche D; quand un joueur passe en mode édition ils prennent l'apparence d'un même Forerunner moniteur à 343 Guilty Spark. Le joueur obtient maintenant la possibilité de reproduire des armes, véhicules et objets dans le jeu, ainsi que les déplacer et les ajuster. Nouvelles cartes DLC comme Sandbox et Foundry permettra à un joueur pour faire leur propre carte en utilisant la quantité d'objets inclus dans la carte. Bien que la forge ne permettent pas autant de liberté que d'autres éditeurs de cartes, il est plus facile pour un joueur de faire une carte avec des «simples» objets. Théâtre Le mode Theater permet aux joueurs d'enregistrer des films de la Campagne, Multijoueur et Forge, et aussi obtenir des extraits de films et captures d'écran. Cette fonction de''Halo 3''a été exploitée pour la fabrication de [Machinima vidéos] et montages. Films Enregistré Films permettre à un joueur pour afficher n'importe quel jeu, la campagne ou multi-joueurs, à partir de n'importe quel angle. en:Halo 3 de:Halo 3 es:Halo 3 Catégorie:Mission